


Riches (Diavolo x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Diavolo spoils his simple MC
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Riches (Diavolo x GN!Reader)

Everything you could ever imagine, dream of, and more. Diavolo had it all. Fame, riches, power…. But none of that mattered. Not to him, not to you. He loved to show off, he always did, but he also wished for a simpler life at times. One that calls for chores and a boring job; for being a normal person. The security that royalty gave you only went so far when everything else in his life made him feel so empty. Until you came along, of course. You accepted him as he was, with the flaws he came with and the mistakes he made, He could relax around you and not keep up a face, which he appreciated, and he made it a point to learn everything about you. Your likes and dislikes, your favorite songs and just why you love to cook mashed potatoes on the first Tuesday of the month. He was giving back to you, in simple ways. 

Although it was really hard not to spoil you and he definitely went all out for parties and special occasions with only the finest dresses and stylists so you could be as elegant to everyone else as you were to him. The glamour might have been your least favorite part of living with Diavolo, and he knew that. He knew it would be rough and he always gave a sad smile at night when you’d speak of things like, “these shoes are killer… I feel like I carried a potato sack around with this heavy outfit and I know my hair will stay up for weeks with the amount of hairspray in it… I’m ready to hibernate for a month.” At first it was funny, but he soon realized how truly exhausted you were after all, and he hated to see your lack of energy in the days ahead. 

So, he made it a point to take you out. Once a month, maybe more if he finds the time, he takes you back up to the human world so you can see friends, or family, or just hang out with him. His favorite part about it is the fact that he gets to see you smile and be comfortable in your home once more. “The Devildom is my home, too.” Your words made his heart flutter; he loved that you thought of it as such, but he knew that your world held a different spot in your heart, no matter how rough it could be at times. 

He learned a lot. From biking to memes to throwing a hoop; Diavolo enjoyed the human world almost as much as you. One time, he took you on a hike, something his body was not used to at all, even after millennia of working out, and the change in elevation quickly became too much for him and he had to sit down every half a mile or so, something that both got you worried and made you laugh. When he made it to the top, he was drenched and exhausted, much like you were after all the fancy parties. Your sweet laughter resonated in his ears, “haha…! Now you see how I feel!” You snapped a picture of his exhausted body slumped over a big rock, which quickly went around the House of Lamentation, and thanks to Mammon, around the whole Devildom, but he didn’t care. He made it up that mountain, and he made you happy, that’s all that really mattered to him. 

As much as he’d love to spoil you in riches, and he does, he also spoils you by pointing out things that remind him of you, or halting a full bus of people only so he can jump out of the vehicle and pluck a flower from the side of the road because “it matches your outfit today, dear. I want you to have it.” Which has half the other passengers gagging, and have drooling over the gesture. It’s the little things, he quickly noticed, that bring out your happiest smile. Of course, he was still very busy, as much as he hated it. So, the little things continued. 

“(Y/N). I got hot chocolate and movies.” Or, what he means is, he shows up in a onesie and a Disney movie, which he likes a lot ever since you showed him your childhood favorites, and Barbatos is carrying a tray of hot chocolate and pastries behind him. Speaking of Barbatos, another way he spoils you is by making his favorite butler available to you at all times, which is both a blessing and a curse to you because Barbatos has a tendency to take, “anything they need, make sure they get it,” quite seriously and he’s surprised you in the shower or in heated calls with friends more than once. “Hot chocolate and movies.. Hm… do I get a kiss too or is that spoiling me too much?” 

He looked so happy everytime you asked for a kiss, getting excited and you swore his eyes sparkled. His arms would wrap around your waist as he spins you around and kisses you deeply, laughing against your lips. It was magical. He was magical. Your life.. Was extravagant and full of unnecessary things that he buys you, but it’s also full of love and silly moments with him and Barbatos, who you decided was your unofficial Brother-in-Law at this point. It was more than just fame, and riches, and power. It was one dorky human being with their favorite dorky demon, for as long as time willed it. 


End file.
